


Wanting is a Dangerous Thing

by WinterIsComing



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsComing/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: AU where the Darkling comes to Alina's room after the Fete. Two shot.





	Wanting is a Dangerous Thing

This was absolutely not happening. It couldn't be because if it was that meant that… That…

~*~*~*~

He had come to her rooms, just as he had said he would.

  
After her interaction with Mal she was feeling surprisingly light, lighter than she had felt in a very long time. Mal had expected to come here to the Palace and find the lost girl he had known who had clung to him. Instead, he had found a Grisha in her place. Not just a Grisha, but a Grisha who was very quickly coming to terms with the power prowling under her skin. And he had baulked at that power and despite having seen the evidence of what she could do, what she could do together with The Darkling, he had simply dismissed it as if it were nothing.

He had overlooked her for so long, held her back from being what she was born to be, and she had let him. But now that weight was gone. The guilt of wanting another was slowly ebbing away too.

Alina had never been intimate with anyone, Mal or otherwise. Until tonight. There had been times when she had been travelling with the First Army that she had considered it but had had never followed through with her intentions. It hadn't felt right to give so much for a single night of rutting in the sheets with some stranger.

 

But giving herself fully to the Darkling didn't seem wrong. It felt like exactly the opposite, actually. 

  
The knock on the door had her shooting up from the bed. He was here. She went to let him in, her heart was a hummingbird in her chest.

There he was, still dressed in black silk as he had been for the Fete except now he wore a ravenous look on his face. The look suggested great and terrible things were about to happen and he was going to take it out on her flesh. He noticed the shiver rack through her body.

“You came,” she breathed, taking in the sight of him there leaning against her doorway. A smirk in response.

“I did. It seems we left somethings unfinished earlier. May I come in?” This was the deciding moment. If she let him in and that door closed behind him then she would be lost. She would give herself wholeheartedly to him, take everything he gave to her. And saints, did she want to. Quicksilver eyes bore in hers, that smile still playing on his lips.

“Come in,” she breathed stepping to the side let him pass.

 

One moment she felt his kefta brush against her leg as he moved past her into the room and the next her back was hitting the wood of the door. Warm lips were on hers a moment later, demanding and relentless. He was a living amplifier and the contact set her whole body on fire. The connection between them was wild and powerful and she wanted to be consumed by it. Even her desire and need felt as if it had been amplified tenfold. One hand had twisted into her hair, pulling it free from the carefully crafted style that Genya had spent so long on. The pins scattered to the floor as his fingers moved through the strands. Alina didn’t know what to do with her hands when the Darklings own hands were in her hair and bracing her hips against the door. Her hands moved up his chest, feeling the solid body beneath and the corded muscle hidden beneath his kefta. It was easy to overlook the physical power of the body beneath her palms as he was rarely seen in anything other than this attire. She wanted to feel the skin beneath, scratch her nails into his flesh and feel. Their kiss grew hot and feverish as her fingers dug in beneath the folds of his clothing.

The Darkling moved his kisses down her neck and his fingers moving to cup the back of her thigh, hooking her leg around his hips. Alina gasped at the friction of his arousal rubbing against the growing ache between her legs. He ground against her and she whimpered. He had teased her enough earlier. She needed more of him.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please? Do you want more? Such a greedy Sun Summoner,” he chuckled but she heard the strain in his voice as if he was holding back from simply taking what he needed from her. “How will you moan for me? Will you scream?” His words found their mark, the need coursing through her growing exponentially until she thought she might explode. Strong hands made their way beneath her skirts, ghosting over skin, drifting higher, higher… those fingers pressed against her slid along the folds of her most intimate part through the fabric of her undergarments and dragged a moan from her throat. Against the shell of her ear, he breathed, “Do you know how hard it was to not take you right there in front of them all? I could have had you screaming my name as I fucked you and they still would have worshipped you as their Saint.” The words sounded so vulgar to her ears but her body shuddered, hips grinding down against his fingers. She would let him ruin her. He would desecrate this little Saint and take such pleasure in doing so.

“Your name. You never told me.” He hadn’t told her his name. He had given that name to so few in his life. The name that held more power over him than he would ever care to admit. He stilled at what she had just said. To give her such a thing would give her more power over him, to hear his name on her lips would be his undoing. But…

“My name, little Saint. What would you give me for such a powerful tool?”

Perhaps she should have given his question more thought than she did but she couldn’t think past the fingers moving against her core. “Everything.”

His fingers stilled and she didn’t miss the sharp inhale of breath. His hands were gone from her a second later and then he was stepping away from her. Confused by the lack of him against her, she opened her eyes to gaze at him. “Take off your clothes.”

Shaking hands reached to the buttons of her kefta and set to work undoing them. He was still so close to her that she could reach out and touch the smooth planes of his face but she didn’t dare.

Her kefta fell to the floor and she continued, undergarments following in suit. His eyes never left her body and she wanted to cover herself with her hands or turn away. She had never been so naked and exposed before. The two stood staring at each other, grey eyes dropping lower and lower.

Just as she couldn’t take any more of his lingering gaze, just as she was starting to move her hands up to cover herself, he spoke again. “Black is the only colour I  want to see you in. Otherwise, I want you in nothing but your skin.” There was a possessiveness behind such a statement that had her reaching for him again. They moved over to Alina’s bed and he pushed her back onto the mattress. She was so exposed and he was still fully clothed. She knew that situation would soon rectify itself.

 

He knelt before her on the floor, a sight, she was sure, that most would go their entire lives without witnessing. But here was the Darkling, kissing and biting his way up her bare thighs to the place she wanted him most. His fingers found her first, his lips kissing everywhere except where she needed him. He slid in two fingers with ease and she moaned loudly at the touch, head falling back onto the bed.

“You’ve never had a man here before, have you? Only your own hand?”

“No, never,” she breathed. “I’ve never-” A chuckle cut her off.

“Such an innocent little Saint. But look at you. So wet for me, so eager.” Her body was winding tighter and tighter as his fingers moved in and out expertly. “I wonder how you taste.” His tongue flicked out to that little bundle of nerves and her hips bucked in an involuntary motion. His tongue pressed in harder and kept in sync with his fingers and Alina cried out as a third finger joined in.

The thrusting of his fingers became more insistent, plunging in harder and Alina couldn't think about anything other than the feel of him and the pressure that was building, ready to throw her into the oblivion that was fast approaching. It felt like she was a wave and she was building and building, so close to coming crashing down and when she reached that peak she screamed as the orgasm came crashing through her.

 

“Aleksander,” he said quietly. The words took a moment to register in her head as her body trembled and throbbed. His name. He was telling her his name. It seemed so fitting for him. His mouth had moved away from the trembling bundle of nerves between her legs and he was moving up her body, trailing searing kisses up her chest, his hands following the path his lips had carved out. Lips teased her breasts and teeth nipped at her sensitive nipples. The fabric of his kefta rubbed against sensitive flesh. His clothes needed to disappear. Insistent lips met hers as she moved her fingers into his buttons, unfastening and pushing the dark fabric off of his shoulders. The kiss was urgent, demanding and she gave him full control allowing his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on him and if that was the most erotic thing then she didn’t know what was.

Then there was warm skin against her chest. He moved away briefly to remove the last of his clothing and he was over her again in an instant, tugging her further up the bed. He was as aroused by this as she was, the length of his arousal resting on her thigh and it was bigger than she might have imagined. Her fingers crept down towards where his length rested against her thigh, fingers light and tentative as they met the soft velvety flesh of him. He hissed at the contact which only served to encourage her. She wrapped fingers around him and gave him an unsure stroke. The moan was answer enough. His teeth were at her neck and his teeth sank in sharply.  
“There will be time to play later. I'm going to take you now.” His hand moved to hers still wrapped around him and he guided them between her legs where she was slick and aching. The soft head of him pushed against her entrance, pushing slowly in and in and in until he was completely inside her. He was still against her, holding still for a moment while they both absorbed the sensation.

There was some pressure but no pain like she had been told by Ana Kuya. It was just pleasure and a fullness she would never be able to explain.

After a moment he began to move, thrusting in and out and they both moaned. Well, Alina moaned. The noise that came clawed up the Darklings throat was more of a growl as he picked up speed. She could feel herself tensing, building again to that crest. No feeling in her life could compare to this. In and out, faster, harder. She was going to snap, going to lose herself so completely she didn't know how to put herself back together.

He was relentless and she knew he too must be close to losing himself.

“Look at me,” she panted. His face had been buried still in the crook of her neck, kissing and teasing, but she needed to see him as he came undone because of her body. Grey eyes bore into her own. She was going to lose it, going to snap. His thrusts, his lips, the intensity of his gaze, she couldn't take it. Was going to- She screamed.

“Aleksander!” Her body came apart. She felt his thrusts falter and then he was moaning and cursing, his own release seeming to find him. Those thrusts slowed as he came inside her and the two became a panting mess of limbs.

“Say it again,” he demanded as he kissed her lips.

“Aleksander,” she breathed into the kiss.

“I'll have you screaming my name again before the night is through.”  
Saints help her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

It had been weeks since that night and the Darkling, having been preoccupied with the whereabouts of the Stag, had not come to her again. There had been knowing looks shared between the two, fingers lingering a fraction too long when handing over paperwork but nothing to the extent of what they had shared that night. They had set out to hurt down the Stag and Alina had seen so little of him since they had departed the Little Palace. There were more pressing matters to contend with, she supposed, than the growing need for him between her legs.

 

People had noticed the bruising littering her body after their encounter but only Genya had asked. She told her of the night and Genya had demanded she describe it in excruciating detail. She only told her friend to be careful of such powerful men.

Mal had noticed the bruising and scowled at her before storming off. He hadn't spoken to her since the night of the Fête unless it related to the trip. Well then.

They had stopped again. Tents were erected and the Darkling had retired to his tent soon after they had all eaten. Alina had gone back to her own tent and had lasted a whole 30 minutes before she stalked out of her tent again. Why hadn't he come to her? Why hadn't he sought her out when she knew that he felt the pull between them? She would go to him. Damn the limited privacy of the camp. She would go to him.

 

The Darkling was seated at a table surrounded by paper and parchment, a cup of kvas discarded nearby, completely engrossed in his work. She stood in the entryway of the tent just watching him. Such a powerful creature. His very presence demanded the authority of the room. His long fingers moved across the parchment in front of him and Alina recalled how it had felt to have those fingers inside of her. She pressed her thighs together at the memory.

“Aleksander,” she called as she moved more into his space. His fingers stopped dead. The effect he had on him simply by using his name was as powerful as any drug. Alina had not spoken that name allowed since that night. It made it so much more delicious now.

At last, he looked up from his work, his face remaining impassive as he looked her over. “Yes, Alina? Is there something you require?” That bastard. He knew why she had come. Fine. She would play the game if he wanted.

“I was simply fed up of spending my evenings alone. How close are we to finding the Stag? Will we be long before we can return home?” The word was carefully placed. Home. It held such weight but she supposed that the Little Palace was home for her now. Besides, that's where he was…

“Your tracker says we are close and we grow closer with each day that passes. It doesn't appear to be moving as fast as we had anticipated. If we continue at this rate, we will intercept it before it reaches the border,” he told her. He was aware that she already knew all of this as she had pestered his guards relentlessly day and night about it. He was humouring her. One word struck her though, as he had likely intended it too.

“He is not my tracker. He is not my anything.” Not anymore, she thought. A raised eyebrow at that.

“Oh, and does he know that? It doesn’t take someone with his skill for tracking to see how he hounds your steps day and night. In fact, I would be surprised if he wasn't aware of where you are right now.” There was a quiet, lethal anger to his words and a challenge. 

“Is that why you stayed away?” She asked him. She was by the edge of his table now. She could reach out and touch his face if he dared. Instead, she said, “Is that why you haven't come to me? Because then the others would know?”

The laugh he let out was harsh but his eyes sparkled as if delighted that she had given up the game so easily. “No, Alina. Your tracker is not why I stayed away. My private affairs are just that- private. Do not think that I concern myself with the petty rumours that would surely run circles around us all if they all knew how I made you scream. If they knew how much you had begged by the end of the night.” Strong hands grasped her hips and tugged her between his legs. “I have not come to you because there has been much requiring my attention these weeks and I would surely lose myself in you if I allowed myself the chance.” The words were like kindling to an already roaring fire inside her.

“Can you not put aside your plotting and planning for an evening?”

“It is a dangerous thing, Alina. To want."

“That didn't stop you before,” she told him sounding bolder than she felt.

He hummed a response at that. “Indeed it didn't. And what is it that you want, little Saint?”

She had let him take her apart with his hands and mouth. She wanted to return the favour.

Knees hit the carpet as she dropped down in front of him where he sat. There was a smug satisfaction at the sight of his eyes going wide briefly before he settles back into his chair, giving her space to work. She could feel the heat of his skin as she rested her hands on his thighs, sliding them up closer to where she could see him lengthening and becoming hard through his clothes. He hadn’t let her do much to him that night, had spent so much of his time making her writhe beneath his hands and mouth, but she found that she wanted to more than she would have expected to. She wanted to taste him.

Alina wanted him to come apart because of her.

The Darkling helped her to remove his trousers and watched her take him into her hand. His breath hitched at the contact and she took that as a sign of encouragement. Alina moved her hand up and down him slowly, marvelling at the soft velvet of his skin. She had little idea what she was doing but the throaty moans he let out were indication enough that he was enjoying her movements. Mal his friends had shared… stories of their exploits and despite the vulgar nature of such conversations she had listened to the details.

She was glad for such things now.

The Darklings hips bucked in his chair when her tongue made contact with him and she slipped her mouth over the top of the head. How much of him she could take in her mouth would remain to be seen but she doubted very much she could take all of him. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock while her mouth covered the rest, her hand and mouth moving in sync with each other.

The groans that were coming out of him were sinful and Alina found that she lived for such noises from him. It was the confirmation that he was enjoying it that spurred her on, sucking at him more greedily, faster and more insistent. 

His long fingers twisted into her hair and his hips thrust up a little into her mouth. She could feel how wet she was and was slightly embarrassed by how much this whole thing turned her on. He hadn't even touched her and she was aching for him.

“Alina,” he breathed, voice sounding a little hoarse. She continued moving on him. “Alina, if you do not stop then I am going to cum into your mouth. Decide now how this ends.” The thought didn't sound so daunting, so she kept going, so greedy to taste him. He groaned and tightened his fingers in her hair to the point of pain. Grey eyes met her own as they stared at each other so intensely she thought she might burn. But they maintained that eye contact as he gripped her face and thrust up harshly a few times, hot cum shooting into her mouth. It was salty and bitter in her mouth but not bad. She swallowed what she could but as he finished and moved her head back, a small trickle slid from the side of her mouth. She went to wipe it away with the back of her hand but he caught her wrist and his own finger moved to the drip and wiped to away. His breathing was heavy and he looked so ruffled and unlike himself. She had done that.

“Aleksander.”

He had her on her feet in a moment, pulling at her own clothes as he twisted them and sprawled her on the table he had been working at. She lay bare before him on top of forgotten letters and pieces of parchments.

“I didn't come to you because I knew that the more I had you the more I would need to have you.” Two fingers thrust roughly into her and she gasped, back arching off the table. “Do you not think that it has driven me mad to see to see you dressed in my colours parading around the Little Palace?” Those fingers moved more insistently inside, a third joining in the fray causing her to cry out loudly. It was hard to focus on his words when his fingers were making her feel so good. But his words were adding to the need coursing through her. A kindling to the ever-burning fire. “I cannot think around the sight of you, the taste of you or the sound of my name on your lips.”

Relentlessly his fingers moved and twisted inside her and his other hand moved up to pull at her nipples. It was all becoming too much for her.

"Aleksander, please,” she begged. She needed her release to wash over her. She could feel his arousal building again pressed against her thigh.

“I stayed away and then you came here to me anyway. I have not wanted for a very long time, Alina, but you seem to derail everything so easily.” He was angry, she realised, but could not decide if he was angry with her or himself. The ferocity of the situation, the relentless motion of his hands only drove her further into her release. It shattered through her as his thumb rubbed against the bundle of nerves between her legs and she screamed out, reaching off the table. He didn't give her a moments respite though. His fingers were gone in an instant and he was pushing into her. There was no gentleness to this coupling. He was hard and fast and demanding, taking and taking until she couldn't differentiate between where he stopped and she began. She was teeth and claws, pulling him down to kiss her and digging in her nails into the flesh of his back. It was desperate and carnal and the sounds of skin hitting skin and their moans between kisses filled the tent, surely to be heard by anyone nearby.

“Say it again,” he hissed into her ear.

“Aleksander.” One of his hands moved back to the bundle of nerves between her legs again. It was still so sensitive from her last orgasm. Again, she cried out.

“Again.”

She whimpered. She was going to cum again so soon when her body was already a trembling mess. She didn't know how she could handle it. But he kept going.

“Aleksander- Fuck!” With his thrusts and his finger on her she and feeling his own control slip, she lost it, giving herself into her second orgasm as his own hips stuttered with his own orgasm.

They both lay twisted together in his bed, cuddling of all things although neither of them was likely to admit to such a thing. Her hair spilt across his chest while her hand traced idle circles along his skin.

They had been silent a while when he said to her, “Everyone in this camp surely heard you scream for me, my lovely Saint.”

Alina said quite simply, “I don't care.” And she didn't.


End file.
